United States of America (Volatile Disposition)
The''' United States of America '''is a Presidential Federal Republic in North America. It is the one of the world's largest military powers, as well as one of the four dominant nations in the North Atlantic Treaty Organisation. The United States broke off from Great Britain in 1776 following a series of controversial taxes in what became the American War for Independence. Over the course of the next centuries, a series of European wars in the New World would lead to the U.S gaining much land, such that it gained two coasts to both the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans. The American Civil War, sparked over the issue of Slavery, was eventually won by the Union, but left a visible mark on American politics which remains to the present day. U.S isolationism in the early half of the 20th century was broken by two World Wars, the second of which the U.S played a larger role in ending, ushering in an American-dominated world and the Cold War. Under successive anti-communist policies, the United States engaged in a series of proxy wars and CIA-sponsored coups while building ties and nations in Asia and Europe until the end of the Cold War in 1990. The United States went into the Sino-American War between itself and the People's Republic of China in 2020, following the Chinese invasion of Taiwan and later Japan. This proved to be short-lived, however, as popular discontent for war in China and its main ally, Russia, caused a loose coalition of hackers and deserters from both nations to end the war by decisively destroying the governments of both nations in 2025, leaving the region in chaos. This ushered in the Resurgence of Pax Americana, during which the United States and NATO nations led a relatively stable order over much of the world which ended in the mid 2040s, under the Presidency of Donald Trump Jr., who engaged in isolationist policies as well as hypercapitalist methods that resulted in his impeachment and the Second American Civil War, between the United States of America and the New Confederate States of America, lasting into 2051, where the NCSA collapsed internally, leaving the U.S to declare victory. However, Confederate sympathisers were still prevalent in the American South, which eventually evolved into the fledgling New Republican Party. The United States is one of the world's largest economies, sharing a close first place with China, Germany, Indonesia, India, and Japan. Its market-based economy has turned more socialist in recent years, with the U.S struggling to preserve certain industries. However, the U.S is an international tech leader, and has thus been able to keep itself afloat as such. The United States Armed Forces is also one of the strongest forces in the world, comparable to that of the Moscow Defence Pact and the Federation. It is the single strongest member in the ATO, with American weaponry being one of the single biggest competitors to German and Belgian manufacturers. The USAF also remains an expert in land, naval and aerial warfare in Temperate regions of the world, its 1.2 million active duty members trained to fight in Europe and Asia alike. It is one of the controlling members of the ATO, which has led the group to declare war against the Federation of South America since 2056. Culturally, the U.S is dominated by different ethnic cultures, from the All-American Hollywood styles of the early 2010s to Japanese and German cultures, which have made the difference. Chinese and Latino streaks have made their way into American life as well. Politically, the U.S is divided between three major parties: The Democratic Party, a liberal democratic party, the Conservative Party, a centre-right libertarian party, and the New Republican Party, a far-right party descended from the NCSA. The Democrats are still the largest political party, and have been in control of the full Federal Government since 2051 (2038 if discounting President Trump), although the Conservatives have made headway in recent years. Category:Nations Category:United States of America Category:Volatile Disposition